total_drama_enchanted_forestfandomcom-20200215-history
Rock
Rock is a contestant of Total Drama Fans Vs. Favourites, as a member of the Fanatic Falcons. Personality Rock is a guy who loves to have fun, parties and of course, rock music! Despite his party-hardy attitude, Rock is really trying to win the Show so he can use the money to move out into his own apartment, but he hasn't actually have much seriousity in his mind. Sometimes he just throws it all to say "Rockin' aloud!" but he is also really friendly. Total Drama Fans Vs. Favourites Locked at Home He is the first introduced character from the Ridonculous Race, and appears dancing close to a boombox, and saying most of all "Rockin' aloud!". He jumps to the dock, while playing an imaginary guitar, until he is ordered to go away by Chris. Trent later reffers to his age and Kelly's, meaning that they are older than the Total Drama usual cast, and he appears on the behind, still with the imaginary guitar, and moving his tongue. He is placed at the Fanatic Falcons team, and advances with the rest to Awkanawaw jail. He is scared about going to prision (again) and gets his ear grabbed by Jen, in order to make him stop. He is confused by Will's words in the challenge, and when it comes to his turn, he says that it's time for the rockers to win, and says make it a hashtag. He arrives at the end at the same time than Alejandro, and his team wins after Chris notices of Max's sabotage. Into The Truth Rock talks with Jacques and Brody in the morning, and tries to help the latter to break up Trent and Bridgette's relationship, but first asks for a reason to do so. On the challenge, Rock says the answer wrong, and gets labeled by the other team as the most stupid one on the Falcons. Rock is shown later to have been sucked, but as his team wins, he is not up for elimination. Leaf It To Me While Rock doesn't take much part in the challenge, he faces a difficult decision when he gets tired of Jacques constant story telling, and both, him and Brody, decide to eliminate him after he costs them the challenge. Tony, We Aren't in Kansas Rock appears trying to advice Brody again in his troubles with Trent and Bridgette, but he still doesn't care much about it, and preffers to keep on rocking. Rock is shocked after the lyrics of the songs of the musical Jen picks, finding horrible the lack of rock, but when he's a member of the jury to select the vocalists, he is nice and kind to everyone who auditions, much to Jen's sickness. In the play, he is an extra, from flying monkey to talking tree, and as his team wins, he isn't in danger of elimination. Loose Lips, Scare Teens Rock tries to give Brody an advice again, after their plan to break up Bridgette and Trent fails again, asking him to find a player that lays on both sides, and he says that there's someone that's already playing with them all, and shows the Courtney puppet he found on the confessional. He falls in the Fans elevator as long as his team, and is the one to get freed in the tiebreaker, and surprisinglly, Cody wins for the Favourites by cutting th rope, making Rock fall on a piranha pool. Rock agrees with Jack and Brody to eliminate Arianna, but things turn up against him at the ceremony, and he is sent packing home. He waves to his team and does a final air guitar show, before disappearing in the Boat of Losers. Appearences Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Total Drama: Fans Vs. Favourites Category:Season 3 Category:Fanatic Falcons